


Getting To Know You

by notbees



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Author Doesn't Know Where They Are Going With This, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Other, Past Abuse, basically just the foxes learning things about neil, i'll add tags as i go, the foxes love neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbees/pseuds/notbees
Summary: It began with small hints, how Neil reacted when an older man walked into the room, how he had began to shake that one time where they passed a flaming SUV on a trip to Columbia, and in this case, the way he reacted when a key was pressed into his palm.It would happen subtly, a slight tremble in his hands, a hitch in his breath, and the Foxes in most instances wouldn't notice, that was until they began to look for it.(Basically it's just the Foxes learning some of Neil's quirks and triggers and stuff)





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> So I was originally going to write this for the AFTG Big Bang but I was having some difficult between keeping up with the dates and finding inspiration for this so I've dropped out of it (unfortunately) and I've instead decided to just post this here now. But I look forward to all the awesome fics that will be coming from those participating!  
> So I've had this idea for awhile now of the Foxes slowly learning some things about Neil over the years and this is all I've got so far lol. If you have any suggestions or requests feel free to leave them in the comments. I don't think this fic will be really long (I'm thinking three or four chapters) but I'd be happy to write what I can if you have any ideas (because I have none)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

It was no secret that the other Foxes where fascinated by Neil. Well, fascinated might not be the right word, _obsessed_ on the other hand sounds about right. It had started subtly, a curiosity, an itch at the back of their minds, a hunch that said he was different. And coming from a group of people who lived on different, _grew_ on different; it was strange.

  
When Neil first showed up everybody (except for Andrew and maybe Wymack) was fooled by Neil's shy act, and then Neil met Riko and things changed. He became bold, challenging Riko every chance he got, making a habit of bugging into Aaron and Andrew's relationship (or lack of one). He became somewhat unpredictable in those months and the Foxes had loved it, and then Baltimore happened, and then things changed again.

  
All Foxes had issues so Neil's shouldn't have been surprising, but they were.

  
It began with small hints, how Neil reacted when an older man walked into the room, how he had began to shake that one time where they passed a flaming SUV on a trip to Columbia, and in this case, the way he reacted when a key was pressed into his palm.

  
It would happen subtly, a slight tremble in his hands, a hitch in his breath, and the Foxes in most instances wouldn't notice, that was until they began to look for it.

  
To say that they where waiting for Neil to have a breakdown was inaccurate if not just rude. They were simply waiting for an opportunity to _help_ Neil with a breakdown. But that was hard to do with Andrew.

  
You see the Foxes had come to the conclusion that Andrew had super powers, a sort of spidey sense that kicked in whenever Neil was on the verge of a panic attack. Because every time _**(every time)**_ the Foxes began to notice one of those tells Andrew yanked him away.

  
They couldn't really blame him, I mean who could blame him for saving his boyfriend from a panic attack? But they still were a bit bitter that they couldn't learn more about Neil in that department.

  
It then became an unspoken agreement between the Foxes that they would share everything they discovered about the boy with each other.

  
It started with keys. Wymack approached Neil one day after practice about going through possible recruit files. Neil had agreed to help (of course) and then Wymack had given Neil the key to his office, saying that he had to leave early and that the files where sitting on his desk. Neil had just nodded silently and began to run his thumb over the teeth of the key, seemingly lost in thought. Wymack hadn't seemed to notice, he just took the nod as a yes and left Neil in his trance. Neil continued to turn the key over and over in his hands, memorizing every inch of it with his fingers, unaware of Nicky watching him from the home bench.

  
Of course, Nicky went to tell the others what he saw later that evening. After making sure that Neil was securely tucked away in their room with a pile of recruit files next to him Nicky half ran to the girls room to tell the others.

  
He pushed open the girls door without so much of a knock and proudly proclaimed, " I think Neil has a key fetish!"

  
The room had most of Nicky's preferred audience in it, Matt, Renee, Alison, Dan, Kevin, and Aaron.

  
Although as soon as Nicky said it Aaron stood up. "That's my cue to leave,” He said, casting an annoyed look at Nicky on his way out.

  
"What the _fuck_ , Heimick?" Allison asked loudly.

  
"Neil has a key fetish." He repeated breathlessly.

  
When the others only stared at him Nicky continued. "Today Coach gave him the key to his office and Neil got that look in his eye, you know the one, then he started to like rub it, it was actually kinda weird."

  
Kevin looked increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation.

  
Dan was the one to break the silence. "Nicky, your probably just reading into it too much again, remember the mango daiquiri?"

  
A couple of months back Andrew had agreed to go to a night club other than Eden's Twilight (thanks to Neil) with the rest of the Foxes, so they had all piled into their various vehicles and set off to a local club. About halfway through the night Allison had offered Neil a taste of her mango daiquiri after insisting (drunkenly) that it was his perfect drink (according to a buzzfeed quiz). Neil, after much convincing and a couple shots of whiskey, eventually agreed to sample the drink and promptly set it several seats away from him and refused to try it again. Nicky later insisted (after sobering up) that Neil's reaction was odd and that the drink must've reminded him of something tragic that had happened in his childhood. The others had quickly written it off as crazy and insisted that Neil had simply disliked the taste.  
Nicky wasn’t one to give up on things, however. He ended up intentionally bringing up mangoes at random times, carefully watching Neil’s reactions. It wasn’t until a few weeks of this had passed that Nicky finally just bought a mango from the store and offered it to Neil who had then eaten it without question and therefore ruined Nicky’s mango theory.

  
“You almost blew our cover,” Allison said.

  
“Okay, this is not the same. Trust me,” Nicky insisted.

  
Dan and Matt shared a knowing look.

  
“Hey, no, don’t you do that straight people telepathy thing! I know what I saw!”

  
The other Foxes remained unconvinced...until a week later.

  
Abby was heading out of town for a few days for reasons unknown to the Foxes. When asked Wymack had simply said, “She needs some time away from you assholes, leave it.” And though they were curious they didn’t press.

  
It was two days before her trip when she went up to Neil after practice.

  
The others were gathering their things leisurely and talking amongst themselves when Abby offered Neil a shiny set of keys.

  
“Do you mind watering my house plants while I’m gone?” She asked with a small smile. “Last time I asked David to watch them for me my calla lilies died.”

  
“That wasn’t my fault,” Wymack called from his office down the hall. “I was framed.”

  
Abby ignored him. “And I wouldn’t trust these monsters with my succulents.” Though her tone was fond.

  
Neil hadn’t looked up from the keys yet.

  
“Neil?” Abby asked softly, concerned.

  
Neil’s gaze shot up to Abby’s face and he managed a small smile. “I don’t know that much about plants.”

  
“Oh that’s fine, I’ll put instructions on the refrigerator.”

  
Neil’s smile tightened and he took Abby’s keys gently in his palm.

  
The nurse just offered him one last smile and with that, left him and the Foxes.

  
Neil fiddled with the keys in his hands, and though he didn’t look quite as entranced as he did with Wymack’s office keys he still took the time to press each key into his palm and to press the pad of his thumb into the ridges.

  
The Foxes simply looked on in awe.

  
Nicky watched from his spot on the Monsters couch smugly.

  
And thus began The Study.

  
Dan started it the next day.

  
“Hey, Neil!” She called as they all were heading out for practice.

  
Neil spun around at the sound of his name right as the elevator doors opened.

  
“We have something for you.” She jogged to catch up with him.

  
Andrew didn’t bother waiting, he stepped into the elevator and the others hesitantly followed suit.

  
Once she caught up with him Dan presented Neil with a small key.

  
Neil raised a dark brow, confused.

  
“We thought you should have a spare key to our room in case anything should happen,” She lied. “Here.”

  
Neil still looked confused as she pressed the key into his palm. “‘ _Anything should happen_ ’?” He echoed back.

  
“Oh, you know... gas leak, fire, those kinds of things. Matt already had one and I don’t trust the other Monsters with full access to our room.”

  
Neil nodded slightly and examined the key carefully.

  
Dan grinned.

 

“You were right,” She said later that evening.

  
“I told you!” Nicky said smugly. “Did he get that glazed look in his eye? Did he caress the edges?”

  
Kevin made a face and stood to leave Matt’s room.

  
“Coward,” Nicky yelled after him.

  
“It’s kinda freaky,” Allison commented from her spot on the couch.

  
“I think Neil simply likes to feel like he belongs and that the keys give him a feeling of security,” Renee interjected.

  
Matt started at her. “Did you talk to him about this?”

  
Renee smiled and shook her head.

  
“Wait,” Dan cut in. “Are you saying that Neil doesn’t feel like he belongs?”

  
The group quieted at the suggestion, all suddenly somber.

  
“I don’t think-“ Renee started but Nicky cut her off.

  
“I’m gonna get Neil a key to Eric’s apartment.”

  
“He’ll suspect something then,” Allison said. “I’ll get him a key to my parents summer home in Miami.”

  
“You don’t think he’ll suspect something then?” Matt asked incredulously. “I’ll give him the keys to the gym.”

  
“How do you have the keys to the _gym_?” Allison’s frowned. “Or why, is a more reasonable question, I think. _Why_ do you have the keys to the gym?”

  
“Coach gave them to me last month for strength training.”

  
Allison looked skeptical.

  
“I have a spare set from Coaches apartment,” Dan chimed in.

 

Neil lost track of how many sets of keys he received that week. There had to be at least twenty. He thought it was odd but he didn’t try to think too hard on it, he didn’t mind.

  
It wasn’t until Andrew mentioned it on the roof one night that he actually realized how odd it really was.

  
“Are you really ever going to go to Allison’s beach house?” He had said.

  
It took Neil a moment to realize Andrew was talking about the set of bedazzled keys that Alison had handed to him three hours earlier.

  
“Here,” she’d said. “Hold onto them for me, I was thinking of taking us there this summer and I just know I’ll forget them.”

  
“She just wanted me to hold onto them,” Neil said, his breath fogging out in front of him as he spoke.

  
Andrew gave him a heavy look that said he was unimpressed with his stupidity. “They figured out your weird thing with the keys.”

  
Neil blinked once then twice, confused. He wasn’t aware he had a ‘thing’ with keys.

  
Andrew seemed to sense this and just shook his head, blowing smoke out into the wind.

  
Neil tried to think but he was lost, the only thing he could think of was when Andrew had given him the keys to the house. Suddenly it clicked. They’d seen how he reacted to them.

  
Andrew recognized this discovery and just shook his head again.

  
“It’s because of you, y’know.” Neil couldn’t help himself. “I react that way because it reminds me of when you gave me the keys to the house in Columbia, when you told me to stay.”

  
Andrew leveled him a long unimpressed stare. “Junkie,” he muttered at last.

  
Neil couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face at that.

 

The last of the keys came from an unexpected party a week later.

  
Neil was watching old reruns of the Foxes’ games when a soft knock came from the door.

  
Neil was the only one in the dorm so he paused his game and pushed out the beanbag chair he sat in to answer the door.

  
On the other side stood Renee, clad in her usual modest garb but with freshly died hair.

  
“Neil,” she greeted with a small smile. “Is now a good time?”

  
By way of answer Neil simply opened the door the rest of the way, leaving her enough room to squeeze inside. “Andrew’s not here,” he informed.

  
“Oh I know,” Renee said. “He has classes today.”

  
“Oh... _okay_. Can I get you something then?”

  
“No I’m actually just here to drop something off.”

  
Neil raised a single eyebrow. Renee hadn’t brought any packages or bags with her.

  
But before Neil could question what it was she pulled a shiny object out of her back pocket.

  
It took too long to realize that she was offering him a single key.

  
“I know I’m a bit late to the party but I wanted to give you one too. It’s to my locker at the stadium, you probably won’t use it but...” She pressed it into his palm without finishing her sentence.

  
The key was still warm from her body heat as he turned it over in his hands. It didn’t take long for the feeling that tended to accompany having a key pressed into his palm surfaced. A feeling or contentment, a feeling of belonging, a feeling of home.

  
“Thank you,” Neil said simply.

  
Renee just smiled in response and left him to his reruns.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you did! Please? They're all I live for.  
> You can also message me on my tumblr if you want: https://ibmax-vs-the-forces-of-evil.tumblr.com/


End file.
